haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Kirameki School Life SP - The Wonder Years
Kirameki School Life SP - The Wonder Years (きらめきスクールライフSP) is a visual novel game published by Namco Bandai Games. This game was released as an extra included with the limited edition version of Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Portable. This is also one of Sena Kashiwazaki's games in the series. The Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Portable Strategy Guide covers this game. Summary Kirameki School Life SP: The Wonder Years is a school romance simulator. It represents a certain game that appears in the story of the original Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai series. Characters Yukiko Osada (長田 有希子) or Yukiko Nagata (長田 有希子) in the anime Yukiko has short, white hair and violet eyes. Yukiko is a pretty and quiet girl who wears glasses. She doesn't have many friends and always carries a book with her, everywhere, to read when she's alone. She's always quiet in class and receives good grades. Although she's not being bullied, her presence isn't very noticeable even when isolated. She is voiced by Sayuri Yahagi. In the English anime, she is voiced by Brina Palencia. Akari Fujibayashi (藤林 あかり) Akari has long, pink hair and pink eyes. She has excellent grades in all sports; she's extremely popular, conversable and very sociable. Akari lost her parents at an early age. They were involved in a train accident and since then, she's lived with a good family learning noble principles. She is voiced by Ayako Kawasumi. In the English anime, she is voiced by Kara Edwards. Natsume Umifuji (海藤 菜摘) Natsume has long, brown hair that she keeps held in a ponytail. She also has brown eyes. Natsume is a member of the swimming club. She's secretly worried about her mature figure in high school and increases her breast to look more womanly. She is voiced by Mariya Ise. Aina Rockfield (アイナ・ロックフィールド) Aina long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Aina is a foreign student from the United States. She's bust, blonde and innocent. She's voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi. Mizuki Maezono (前園 観月) Mizuki has straight, short, black hair and black eyes. In her second year, she's the Drama Club director. She strongly aims to compete with the "Takarazuka Revue" (a famous Japanese all-female musical theater troupe). Mizuki puts lots of effort in her ambitions. She's also somewhat stifling. She is voiced by Ami Koshimizu. Karen Tenjouji (天上寺 可憐) Karen has long, blonde hair and green eyes. In her first year. She's a haughty princess and the glittering granddaughter of the school's president. Akari Fujibayashi is her rival. She is voiced by Hekiru Shiina. Masaru Suzuki (鈴木 マサル) Masaru has short, orange hair and gray eyes. Masaru is always there when someone needs help. He's the hero of the situation. He is voiced by Shintarō Asanuma. In the English anime, he is voiced by Aaron Roberts. Miho Fujibayashi (藤林 美帆) Miho has short, pink hair and pink eyes. In her third year. Miho is the daughter of the sister of Akari Fujibayashi's mother, they are cousins. She is voiced by Yui Horie. Gameplay It is played as a visual novel, meaning the player doesn't necessarily take control of anything or anyone. It is played through like a novel, with the player making choices to further the narrative. Gallery Kirameki.jpg TokiMemo backcover.jpg|The back of the game case seen in the anime. Kirameki image (1).jpg Kirameki image (2).jpg Kirameki image (3).png Kirameki image (4).jpg Kirameki image (5).jpg Kirameki Start Screen.png|Game's starting screen Category:Video games Category:Media